fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RUNEPATRIARCH/Papa's French Toasteria
Okay. Since I had a little time on my hands I have decided to create a fan idea called "Papa's French Toasteria". I know what you are going to say: It's way to similar to Cheeseria/To Go. French Toasts are already used in Pancakeria/HD/To Go. But it wouldn't harm to make an idea, right? And it might be considered as sweet version of Cheeseria To Go. Also I hadn't decide who should be the chefs so... it's up to you who can be. Anyway, here's the full list: Workers *Brody *Olivia Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Grill Station *Topping Station Customers *Robby (Tutorial) (J) *Rhonda (After Tutorial) (H) *Mary (Random) (V) *Sasha (Random) (M) *Franco (Random) (N) *Mitch (Random) (J) *James (Time) (M) *Yui (Time) *Connor (Time) *Maggie (Time) (H) *Professor Fitz (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Doan (Time) *Wendy (Time) (T) *Kingsley (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Ripley (Time) (X) *Ember (Time) *Chester (Time) *Mr. Bombolony (Time) *Rudy (Time) (N) *Nye (Time) *Cecilia (Time) *Drakson (Time) *Carlo Romano (Time) (V) *Lisa (Time) *Clair (Time) *Elle (Time) (P) *Edna (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Clover (Time) *Sarge Fan (Time) (E) *Captain Cori (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Taylor (Time) *Sue (Time) © *Crystal (Time) *Gremmie (Time) *Joy (Time) *Hacky Zak (Time) (S) *Nick (Time) *Wally (Time) *Fernanda (Time) *Alberto (Time) (J) *Mesa (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Kasey O (Time) *Mindy (Time) (B) *Kenji (Time) *Boopsy & Bill (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Moe (Day 2) (J) *Tony (Rank 2) (M) *Vincent (Rank 3) (T) *Prudence (Rank 4) (V) *Janana (Rank 5) (S) *Johnny (Rank 6) *Cooper (Rank 7) *Ivy (Rank 8) *Hugo (Rank 9) *Rita (Rank 10) *Willow (Rank 11) *Akari (Rank 12) *Iggy (Rank 13) *Allan (Rank 14) *Timm (Rank 15) *Sienna (Rank 16) *Hank (Rank 17) *Bruna Romano (Rank 18) *Big Pauly (Rank 19) *Matt (Rank 20) *Santa (Rank 21) *Duke Gotcha (Rank 22) *Olga (Rank 23) *Edoardo Romano (Rank 24) *Cherissa (Rank 25) *Xandra (Rank 26) *Xolo (Rank 27) *Zoe (Rank 28) *Rico (Rank 29) *Hope (Rank 30) *Scarlett (Rank 31) *Roy (Rank 32) *Amy (Rank 33) *Greg (Rank 34) *Kayla (Rank 35) *Georgito (Rank 36) *Julep (Rank 37) *Skyler (Rank 38) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 39) *Skip (Rank 40) *Cletus (Rank 41) *Emmlette (Rank 42) *Mandi (Rank 43) *Penny (Rank 44) *Wylan B (Rank 45) *Tohru (Rank 46) *Austin (Rank 47) *Koilee (Rank 48) *Liezel (Rank 49) *Deano (Rank 50) *Utah (Rank 51) *Chuck (Rank 52) *Kahuna (Rank 53) *Nevada (Rank 54) *Trishna (Rank 55) *Boomer (Rank 56) *Indigo (Rank 57) *Marty (Rank 58) *Steven (Rank 59) *Perri (Rank 60) *Sprinks The Clown (Rank 61) *Cameo (Rank 62) *Yippy (Rank 63) *Foodini (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Mousse *LePete *Whiff *Quinn *Whippa *Radlynn *Jojo Ingredients Breads *White Bread (Start) *Chocolate Bread (Start) *Apple Bread (Start) *Almond Bread (Unlocked with Vincent at Rank 3) *Raisin Bread (Unlocked with Little Allan at Rank 14) *Banana Bread (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 24) *Cranberry Bread (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 30) *Gingerbread (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 64) Mashes *Strawberry Jam (Start) *Honey (Start) *Chocolate Cream (Start) *Almond Butter (Start) *Hazelnut Cream (Start) *Peanut Butter (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 9) *Pear Jam/Peach Jam/Apple Jam (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 20) (Couldn't decide which one is the best) *Cherry Jam (Unlocked with Cherissa at Rank 25) *Raspberry Jam (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 35) *Marshmallow Pulp (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 39) *Toffee Swirl Cream (Unlocked with Perri at Rank 60) Toppings *Cherries (Start) *Apples (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Chocolate Bar (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Bananas (Unlocked with Janana at Rank 5) *Milk Chocolate Bar (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 10) *Marshmallows (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 19) *Pineapple Slices (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 26) *Raspberries (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 31) *Plums (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 34) *Kiwis (Unlocked with Skip at Rank 40) *Grapes (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 44) *Pears (Unlocked with Liezel at Rank 49) *Blackberries (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 50) *Apricots (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 54) *Peaches (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 55) *White Chocolate Bar (Unlocked with Steven at rank 59) *Persimmons (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) Syrups *Blueberry Syrup (Start) *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked with at Rank 2) *Vanilla Syrup (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 15) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 43) Toppings *Cherries (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Meringue Dollops (Start) *Chocolate Meringue Dollops (Start) *Strawberries (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 4) *Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 11) *Strawberry Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 21) *Orange Wedges (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 29) *Raspberries (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 31) *Blueberry Syrup (Unlocked with Wylan B at Rank 45) *Lemon Wedges (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 51) *Huckleberries (Unlocked with Perri at Rank 60) Holidays Maple Mornings (Unlocked with Johnny) *Cinnamon Bread (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 6) *Maple Spread (Unlocked at Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Mini Donuts (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 7) *Mocha Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Frosted Sugar Crunch (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 8) Halloween (Unlocked with Willow) *Vampire Bread (Black Bread with Cherry Syrup inside) (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 11) *Brownie Batter (Unlocked at Day 2 of Halloween) *Shadowberries (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 12) *Tiger Tail Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Halloween) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 13) Thanksgiving (Unlocked with Sienna) *Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 16) *Pumpkin Pie Mash (Unlocked at Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Pecans (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 17) *Fudge Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 18) Christmas (Unlocked with Santa) *Fruitcake (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 21) *Cherry Cordial Cream (Unlocked at Day 2 of Christmas) *Red Currants (Unlocked with Duke Gotcha at Rank 22) *Candy Cane Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Christmas) *Frostcaps (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 23) New Year (Unlocked with Xandra) *Rainbow Bread (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 26) *Tutti Frutti Jelly (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Confetti Pie Tarts (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 27) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Countdown Candies (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 28) Valentine’s Day (Unlocked with Scarlett) *Strawberry Vanilla Bread (Bread with pink heart mark inside) (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 31) *Bubble Gum Cream(Unlocked at Day 2 of Valentine’s Day) *Watermelon (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 32) *Lollipop Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Valentine’s Day) *Cheesecake Crumbles (Unlocked with Amy at Rank 33) St. Paddy’s Day (Unlocked with Georgito) *Barmbrack Bread (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 36) *Mint Cream (Unlocked at Day 2 of St. Paddy’s Day) *Honeydew Melon (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 37) *Key Lime Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of St. Paddy’s Day) *Lucky Sevens (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 38) Easter (Unlocked with Cletus) *Paska Bread (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 41) *Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Unlocked at Day 2 of Easter) *Cremebury Eggs (Unlocked with Emmlette at Rank 42) *Lavender Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Easter) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 43) Cherry Blossom Festival (Unlocked with Tohru) *Melon Pan (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 46) *Hakuto Jelly (Unlocked at Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Cantaloupe (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 47) *Kuromitsu Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Oiri (Unlocked with Koilee at Rank 48) Summer Luau (Unlocked with Utah) *Hawaiian Bread (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 51) *Mango Chutney (Unlocked at Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Papayas (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 52) *Luau Punch Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Shaved Coconut (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 53) Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked with Boomer) *Powsicle Bread (White Bread with Red, White and Blue Jelly Stripes in the internal part) (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 56) *Jubilee Jelly (Unlocked at Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Mulberries (Unlocked with Indigo at Rank 57) *Cherrybomb Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *Blue Star Sprinkles (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 58) Big Top Carnival (Unlocked with Sprinks The Clown) *Funnel Cake Bread (Unlocked with Sprinks The Clown at Rank 61) *Chocolate Banana Cream (Unlocked at Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Caramel Apples (Unlocked with Cameo at Rank 62) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) *Crushed Lollipops (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 63) Tell me what do you think about that. I also made the ideas for holiday ingredients for Cinco de Mayo, Mardi Gras and Holi for now. Category:Blog posts